I Wonder
by Fanfictina18
Summary: His eyes are what drew me first. The intensity of them. They gave me the sense of déjà vu, yet I couldn't remember from where. I couldn't even remember my life before coming to The Compound. But my dreams help me coop with our captivity as I remember little by little what it was like before this. I wonder how we all ended up here…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Your eyes

I woke up and didn't know where I was or how I got here. I couldn't remember who I was except for my name before I got to _The Compound_. The guards outside my door didn't say much and wouldn't answer any of my questions. I was given a sleeveless royal blue silk dress that fell right above my knees from a guard whose uniform color matched mine. I noticed those in my hall wore similar colored clothing, too. Those in the hallway across the main hall from us wore red, even their guards.

We didn't interact much with the red group, but we often saw them in the dining hall when we would line up to get our daily meals and forced to take supplements. I suspect one of pills they give us is some sort of birth control, for the girls in my group haven't had their periods since they've woken up.

There are 8 of us in our blue group; 5 men (Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, 17, and Piccolo) and 3 women (Chichi, 18, and I). We found out we are all the same age, and I quickly became friends with the two girls. However, they too, could not remember their lives before entering this place.

We are always accompanied by guards who wear the same color as us whenever we moved through the halls. I don't know if guards would be the right term. We weren't exactly prisoners since we had the option to roam the blue colored halls, the library, the dining hall, or the weight room whenever we had free time, but we weren't exactly free to do what we wanted when we wanted either.

There was a set schedule every day where we were "forced" to repeat weekly.

The first three days of the week, the guards would separate me from the group. I would go into some sort of lab to tinker with varies types of tech in which my brain would automatically know how to fix, and my fellow hall mates would train with weights or machines.

The fourth day, we would go into a medical lab to have our vitals and health checked by doctors. Like the guards, they would only speak to us when necessary. We had no idea what they are testing for and our complaints would fall on death's ears. My hall mates and I started a game of who can ask the most ridiculous questions to see which doctor or guard showed the funniest reactions or got them to laugh. Goku was winning.

The fifth day, we would clean our rooms. We all had our own individual rooms with a private bathroom and the guards would watch us from the long window that stretched from the beginning of the hall to the end. The window started about five feet off the ground and reached up to the ceiling in the hall, but from our rooms, it started about six feet off the ground for we had to take a step down when we entered our rooms.

The sixth and seventh day, we would spend our time in the library. These days were my favorite as we spent hours in the massive library. There were nooks scattered around with overstuffed cushions and the sweet smell of books all around. My second week here, I found a hidden nook deep within the library away from the chatter of my group, who weren't into book as I was, to escape reality.

That was where I had my first dream of a mysterious man. He had swept up black hair, a devilish smirk, and a body of an Olympic god. But his charcoal eyes were what captivated me the most. They were the type of eyes that would make anyone freeze in their tracks from the intensity they radiated.

When I woke up in the mist of the cushions, I had an ache in my heart and tears in my eyes. I don't know why I felt so much sorrow from dreaming about a man I've never met before. Maybe it had to do with my life before this place.

From one of the rows of bookshelves in front of me, a book fell onto the floor making a loud noise. A dark figure bent down to place it back from where it fell. His back towards me, he started scanning the row of books with his eyes. He finally turned, but I couldn't make out his face for the books were in the way. With a grunt of excitement, he found the book he was looking for and pulled it out from the place it rested.

I froze in my spot when I saw his eyes. His charcoal eyes.

Straightening my dress, I slowly got up from the cushions and started walking down several rows of books before I reached the one he was in. Book in hand, he looked up when he felt my presence. We just stared at each other for what felt like minutes.

He wasn't wearing a guard's uniform nor was he wearing clothing similar to what I or my hall mates wore. This mysterious man was wearing all black and what looked to be armor that looked solid yet flexible. It molded nicely to his muscular body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Nothing. Fearing I was caught starting at his crotch for too long, I lifted my eyes, but caught him gawking at my body. He was staring at my chest. Having the sense of déjà vu, I cleared my throat.

"_The Art of War_ is a fascinating book," I blurted out.

He looked down at the book in his hand and nodded once before lifting his eyes back to mine.

Wanting to get closer to him, I took a step.

"Have you read it before?"

He shook his head.

"Not much of a talker are you? Neither are the guards or doctors. Are you one of them?"

He shook his head again.

"Hmm, then what are you? You don't seem like one of the captives here either."

"I'm told I'm a tactician and strategist and that I have the authority to come and go wherever as I please."

His deep velvet voice was music to my ears. It sounded sensual and had me clutching my legs together. This man I've never met before already had an effect on me and my body.

"Told?"

"Yes, I was told I was in a coma and finally woke up two weeks ago."

"Told again…"

"Judging from your clothes, woman, you're part of the blue block of halls." His eyes slowly lowered his gaze to glance at my body again.

A shiver ran down my spine as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Y-yes, I am. And my name is Bulma, not woman."

He's eyes widen slightly when he heard my name and started walking towards me, "Hn, it was nice meeting you… Bulma." He walked past me until he reached the end of the row.

"You didn't tell me your name."

"My name is Vegeta." He turned slowly with a smirk on his face before disappearing in the sea of books.

My heart picked up its pace at the mention of his name.

I wonder if I'll ever see him again...

Hello wonderful people of FF!

I originally wrote this fic for ao3 because my later chapters become very explicit and that is not allowed on FF. So feel free to head on over to /users/Fanfictina18/works to read more! I will post more chapters, but FF is way more confusing to upload to than ao3..

Special shout out to BV4ever in convincing me to post on here bc she wanted me to share them with the wonderful fan base on here!


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you guys know, this was my second fic I ever wrote so there are some plot holes, and I don't have the time to go back and rewrite so when you get to the end of this fic remember this warning. If you want to read more, the completed version is on ao3 (archive of our own) under the same name, fanfictina18. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Friends?

I saw him the next day, but it wasn't in the library like I'd hoped. I saw him again in my dreams. He was smiling down at me, my hand in his, as we walked through a lush forest filled with wild flowers. He wasn't in his black armor and explaining something to me, but I couldn't hear him clearly. Vegeta placed his hands around my face and drew me closer to him, his lips a few inches away from mine.

"Bulma, wake up! It's time for breakfast," Raditz, one of the guards, said from the door of my room.

"Dammit, Raditz. And just when it was getting good," I whispered to myself as I got up and headed to my bathroom.

In the bathroom, clean towels and my dress were waiting for me as I got ready for the day. When I finished and headed for my door, I saw the group was waiting for me to join them. As we walked the halls toward the dining room, I contemplated my dream. Did I dream about Vegeta because I met him the day before? But my dreamed seemed too real… I didn't know what to think.

"He's staring at you again," Chichi whispered next to me as we reached the dining hall.

I turned toward Yamcha to check if she was telling the truth, in which she was. He was always staring thinking none of us would see through him. I sighed.

"Give the guy a chance. He looks kind of pathetic," 18 deadpanned.

"Unlike our bald friend over there," I retorted.

18 looked away with a blush.

"Besides, there aren't enough muscles in his brain to tempt me, even if he has a body of a god."

That got a few chuckles out of the girls.

We chatter about mundane topics over our meal until I saw black in the corner of my eye. I stood up to get a better look, but it disappeared before I could confirm if it was him or not.

"Is everything okay?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah…" I sat down thinking I must have imagined it. "Hey guys, have you seen anyone wearing all black around here?"

I looked around to see everyone shake their heads no.

As soon as we got to the library for the day, my group walked toward the middle where they would hang out and talk amidst the tables and chairs that were scattered about, but I walked the opposite direction from my group to my hidden nook. When I didn't see Vegeta right away, I walked through several rows of bookshelves to see if he was nearby. He wasn't here. Disappointed, I went to the row I first saw Vegeta and picked out another copy of _The Art of War_. I walked back to my hidden nook and started rereading a book I had read last week. As a tactician and strategist, this was a great book for, well, the art of war. I could see why he would choose this book. I started to read the first chapter, but I couldn't comprehend anything for he was in my thoughts. Reading was my favorite pastime and yet it couldn't sway my thoughts away from him.

Feeling frustrated, I laid my head on the cushions and shut my eyes to rest for a bit. When I felt a hand on my face, I opened my eyes to see black hair and dark eyes. My heart fluttered until my vision cleared and I saw Yamcha's face. I quickly sat up, surprised he was bent over me.

"How'd you find me?"

"… I followed you…"

"Oh."

"What were you looking for before? You circled around this area a few times before picking out this book," Yamcha asked as he picked up the book to read the title.

"I was just wondering around to see if any book jumped out at me," I quickly lied.

"It any good?"

"It's fascinating. You should read it too."

Yamcha scratched the back of his head with a big grin and chuckle, "Yeah, I think I will."

The motion made his bicep bulge and I couldn't help but admire it. Unfortunately, Yamcha mistook it as flirting.

"Bulma, I've been thinking… about us."

"There's an _us_?"

"Well, yeah. Goku is with Chichi and 18 finally said yes to a date with Krillin."

"A date? In this place…"

"You know what I mean."

"Uh huh…" I was a little speechless.

"I see the way some of our guards look at you. Especially Raditz."

"Ha! Raditz most likely has a crush on Goku than me by the way he longingly stares at Goku when he thinks we're not paying attention."

"You and me could be good together. You with your brains and me with my…"

"Brawn," I whispered to myself.

"My looks," he stated.

I was shocked he thought he would the good looking one in this so called relationship. Not to say he was ugly, but it was still shocking to hear. Yamcha was nice to look at and any girl would be lucky to have him in a relationship, but I couldn't do it to him when I had someone else on my mind.

Standing up to hug and give him a kiss on the cheek, I thanked him, but declined his offer.

"Still friends?" I asked as I stepped away from his embrace.

"Yep, friends."

"Come on, let's go see what the gang is up to," I said as I tugged on his arm.

He loosely swung his arm around my shoulders as we reached the group, and they all whooped and howled at our approach. "Congratulations!" They all hooted, but were disappointed when we told them we would remain friends. Even if we were imprisoned without knowing the reason why, I couldn't ask for a better group of people to be here with. We support each other no matter what the outcome and we laugh at the stupid things that we do.

I wonder how we all ended up in _The Compound…_


	3. Chapter 3

Can't wait to read more? This fic is completed and posted on ao3 (archive of our own) under the same title and username, fanfictina18. Go check it out in its explicit glory!

Lime warning

Chapter 3: Dreams

A week went by, and I didn't think about Vegeta. Much anyway. But I had a recurring dream every night that gave me the chills, but made me wake up in a sweat.

A low and hoarse voice against my temple. Hands on my hips guiding me toward him. My ragged breathing near his ears. Words of encouragement as if I've never done something like this before. The arching of my back as he lowers my body on top of his. Rolling of hips. The friction causing the both of us to groan. Charcoal eyes staring into mine as we give our affirmation of love to each other before there's a stinging pain. An apology…

I'm awoken in the middle of the night by a thud out in the hallway and what sounded like a beating. Curious, I quietly walked over to my door to crack it open to see Vegeta kicking a red guard in the stomach. Stepping out to call out to Vegeta to stop harming the man, I freeze when I notice the red guard's pants are around his ankle.

"Disgusting maggot! How dare you do a vile thing in the middle of the hallway!"

Vegeta grabbed the guard by his collar and lifted him up in the air so they are face to face.

"Return to your assigned hall before I cut off your cock."

The guard saluted and lifted his pants as he ran down the hall.

"Vegeta?"

He didn't turn to acknowledge me until he was sure the guard was out of sight. Once he turned, my heart started beating in overtime, and I realize I've missed him even though I don't know him. He was breathing hard as he tried to calm himself. In and out through his nose. His chest heaving. His face pensive.

"That sick fuck was watching you sleep with his pants around his ankles."

"Oh. Ummm, thank you."

He nodded once to confirm he heard me before he turned and started to walk away. Feeling panicked he was leaving too soon, I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, please."

I haven't had my fill of him and my mind drew a blank for any excuse to keep him with me longer.

"I, uh, I don't feel safe. Please stay with me a little longer."

Vegeta looked down at my hands clutching onto his arm then at my face before he nodded. I lead him back to my room, but he hesitated at my door before following me in. The main lights had timed out for the day so the only light source was from the soft glow of a wax burner in the corner of my room. He looked around as I went to sit on top of my queen sized bed.

"How did you know that red guard was outside my room?"

"Tsk, I didn't. I just happen to be walking by when I saw him."

"Huh, and what reason do you have to walk by my room in the middle of the night? It's not like it's on the way to the dining hall or the library."

I was teasing him to see if I could get a reaction out of him besides his always present stoic one. He just shrugged it off.

"Think what you will. I just needed to cool down after a dream I had."

"Ooo~ What kind of dream? Can you tell me about it?"

Vegeta paused before he turned his back to me to look at the wax burner.

"I don't know. It was kind of…"

"Kind of what…"

"Sexual in nature."

"Even better," I said excitedly as I patted my bed with my hand indicating for him to sit down, "come, tell me all about it."

"Woman, are you crazy? Why would I want to do that?"

I leaned back against my headboard as my bed dipped to my left when he finally sat next to me to do the same.

"My name is Bulma, not woman, remember. And this place is so boring. The only time I have fun is when I'm in the tech labs."

"Tech labs? So you're the one fixing the bots I break."

"You're the one breaking them!?"

"I can't help it if those flimsy things break during my training."

"Hey, buddy. Do you know how hard those _flimsy_ things are to fix when half the wires are fried? And why are you breaking them during training? They aren't made for training… or are they?"

"You don't even know what you're fixing? Woman, they're to help with strength training."

I didn't know anything about strength training or _the bots_ I was fixing for Vegeta. Why was I the one fixing them and how did my hands instinctively know where the problems were each time?

"What are you training for?"

"I don't know. I'm just told to do so."

"Told… Told by whom?"

"They call him The General, but I've never seen him before."

Another mystery from this mysterious man. The General… What kind of place are we in?

Feeling fatigued, I closed my eyes as I moved closer to Vegeta so I could lean my head against his shoulder. He tensed for a few seconds before he relaxed and leaned his head onto mine. This felt vaguely familiar and yet new at the same time. Why did I feel so comfortable around Vegeta when we just met for the first time just a few days ago?

"I haven't forgotten. Tell me about your dream."

"No."

"Please~"

"I don't think you want to hear about it."

"Why not? I'm a grown woman; I think I can handle it."

"You were in it…"

"Now you have to tell me. I'm not letting you go until you do," I said as I wrapped my left arm around his right.

He hesitated and sighed before he, in detail, explained everything that happened in his dream. At first, I couldn't believe what he was saying. This couldn't be right. He verbatim stated everything I dreamt about and had awakened from just a few minutes ago. The only difference was the point of view. His point of view. We were silent for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"I should go. I shouldn't have told you anything," he tried to get up, but I didn't let him go.

"No, it's okay. Your dream isn't the reason why I'm speechless."

"It isn't?" He sounded relieved and his body relaxed against me again.

"No… This is crazy."

"What's crazy?"

"Your dream. I've been having the same dream since we met in the library."

"Me too. That's why I had to see you tonight."

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know."

That was the last thing I heard before sleep consumed me. When I woke up in the morning, I was wrapped in my blankets and Vegeta was gone.

I wonder what our dreams are trying to tell us…


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**Chapter 4**

He came around the same time every night afterwards, when everyone was fast asleep and the guards had turned in for the night. We talked about whatever came to our minds, from the books we've read to what happened during the day. We were intellectually even and it was a relief to have someone to talk to that matched my level of intelligence.

"How were the bots today?"

"They were slow. Can you make them move faster?"

"Hmm, maybe. Let me look into it tomorrow."

"Hn."

We fell into a comfortable silence as I laid my head on his bicep and cuddled into his side. I didn't know I fell asleep until I started dreaming. Vegeta was in it again, but this dream was new.

"Do you think he'd be mad if he found out about us?" I said.

"No, even if he did, I think he would understand. Don't worry about The General, he'll understand when I talk to him about us," Vegeta reassured me.

"Even with everything that's going on with our planet? I'm sure he wants us to focus in our departments and not on our love life. Who knows when we'll be separated? What if we never see each other again? What if you die?"

Vegeta silenced my rambling with a toe curling kiss.

"Woman, calm down. If I die, it'll mean I tried my best to protect you and everyone. If we are separated, I'll find you no matter where you are, no matter how long it takes…"

I opened my eyes with tears rolling down my face. Vegeta was tense and his eyes were moving behind his eyelids as he slept by my side. I reached out and placed my hand on his face to help him relax. All the tension left his body as he opened his eyes to stare down at me.

"Woman, why are you crying?" He lifted his other hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"I had another dream about us."

"You too?"

"Do you think we had the same dream again?"

"Don't know. Tell me about your dream."

He listened with his eyes closed as I explained every detail of my dream.

"How is it possible we had the same dream? Again."

"Do you think it has to do with our lives before we got to this place? It seems too coincidental for it to happen again."

"Woman, do you think we loved each other before we lost our memories?"

I didn't know how to respond. Deep down inside, I knew I had some sort of feelings for him and maybe it was love. But I knew I was falling for him, again apparently.

The next night, I fell asleep before Vegeta arrived. The exhaustion of staying up these past few nights had finally taken its toll on my body. I was having a very pleasant dream. A very sexual dream.

We were frantic as we ran to his room, trying to keep quiet as he fumbled with the door. I was behind him playing with his belt whispering naughty things into his ear to encourage him to hurry with the door. Once he had it opened, he pulled me in and closed the door by pushing me against it. He devoured my mouth as we yanked on each other's pants. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as he did the same to mine as gravity did its work, pulling our pants to our ankles. Vegeta lifted me up to wrap my legs around his hips and trapped me between the door and his hard body. He kissed along my jaw to my neck to suck and lick as I pulled at the back of his shirt so there was no barrier between my hands and his body. He chuckled in my ear.

"So impatient."

"Vegeta, it's been too long since we've had sex. I need you. Now."

"God, woman. I love the dominate side of you."

000000000000000000000000000000 CENSORED 0000000000000000000000000000000

The next part is a bit explicit. Therefore, it has been edited out. Please go to ao3 to read it in its mature/ explicit glory!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My climax hit me so hard in my dreams, it awoke me. I was panting and felt moisture between my legs. Reaching down, I placed my hand in my panties, and they immediately were drenched in my cum. I touched my clit and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt the aftershocks of cumming just a few seconds before. I jumped when I heard my door open.

Vegeta was there sweat covering his brow, breathing heavily. Embarrassed, I quickly removed my hand from between my legs, my moisture coating my entire hand. He stared between my face and my hand before he quickly shut my door and stomped towards me. Grabbing my wet hand, he gave it a sniff before placing my middle and index finger into his mouth. It made my vagina throb in need.

"So it is true."

"W-what?"

"You do taste delicious."

I wonder why we share the same dreams…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm tired of saving and uploading one chapter at a time bc ff uploading format is so different than ao3 so I'm most likely going to upload multiple chapters at a time from now on and edit out the explicit chapters.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

He wasn't wearing a shirt when he entered my room, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his torso. My right hand still in his as he licked my fingers, I reached my left hand out to trace his abs up to his pecs. Vegeta had the body of an Olympic god.

I lifted my eyes to gage his reaction, but something primal clicked in the both of us when we made eye contact. I can't remember if I pulled him down or if he came down to me, but he ended on top of me, and we kissed like lovers who haven't seen each other in years. His weight was heavy on top of me, but was welcomed. My right leg instinctively lifted to slide up and down his calf causing him to jerk his hips into my core.

"Ahh," I quietly screamed fearing I would wake my hall mates.

Unfortunately, it broke our kiss.

"We were lovers before. We just can't remember."

I nodded my head in agreement, trying to catch my breath.

"And we love each other," Vegeta continued.

"Yes, we do."

There was no denying it anymore. We had an attraction to each other that couldn't be explained as we started to feel something. Our bodies, our time together, and our shared dreams finally confirming our love for each other

We just stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to do next. I smiled as I reached my hands out to touch his face, trying to remember the things I loved about him, but nothing came to mind. I didn't seem to mind for he was with me, in front of me, in love with me. He too smiled and pulled me up so we were both sitting. His smile turned into an evil smirk as his hands traveled down my body to the hem of my shirt, quickly removing it before I could protest. Not that I would have even if he asked.

With my breasts exposed to the air, my nipples harden or it could have been Vegeta's awestruck expression as he stared at them. The same expression he had in our dreams.

"Woman, the dream has made me wanting, no needing you right now, but if you don't want to, I will respect your wishes and leave right now."

"No!" I almost screamed as I clutched at his arms.

"No?"

"No as in don't leave. I want, I need you too."

He wasted no time and buried his face in my chest sucking and kissing everywhere. When he had his fill of my breasts, giving each nipple a short suck, he licked his way up to my neck and ear. Shivers ran down my spine. Vegeta tried to push me down, but I resisted.

"I want to be on top."

000000000000000000000000000000 CENSORED 0000000000000000000000000000000

The next part is a bit explicit. Therefore, it has been edited out. Please go to ao3 to read it in its mature/ explicit glory!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn Vegeta, that was amazing."

"I thought you'd be a screamer, but your breathing against my neck was more pleasurable to my senses."

"You on the other hand are the screamer."

"That wasn't screaming. They were loud grunts of satisfaction."

"Ha! Whatever. Next time, make sure you don't grunt with satisfaction so loudly."

"Next time, woman?"

"What? I assume we'd want to do this again, but if you're not willing, I'm sure I can find someone else… Ow… hey!"

"Don't say naughty things if you don't want a spanking."

"…"

"Bulma?"

"I kind of liked it…"

"Fuck, woman. If you say shit like that, I'll want to take you again."

"So, let's go again," I said enthusiastically, but yawned.

"We have all the time in the world. You need to get some rest before the guards wake you in the morning."

I started drifting off, but clung to Vegeta, hoping this wasn't a dream too. When I woke up a few hours later, he was gone. But I knew it wasn't a dream because I had no clothes on and the evidence of what we did last night dripped down my legs.

I wonder how we can get our memories back…


End file.
